


The Best Days of Our Lives

by icycas



Series: A Week Away [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Campfires, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Mario Kart, Mentions of F/M, Platonic Relationships, Snowball Fight, Stargazing, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Wholesome, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: During a camping trip planned by the four boys to bond, Nick and Bad share a moment together under the winter stars.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: A Week Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841233
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228





	The Best Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality.
> 
> A spinoff of the series with Dream/George! This just an excuse for me to write some tooth-rotting YA fluff. Love how wholesome Bad and Sapnap are when they're together.
> 
> EDIT: it has come to my attention that Sapnap has stated he feels uncomfortable being shipped with Bad, so this fic was been edited! It will now be about two friends who are very comfortable with their masculinity and showing their platonic love.

It’s been three days since their week trip in the cabin, and the gang has mostly just spent it talking and playing drinking games.

“Come on guys! I wanna actually do something today!” Bad said as he was trying to clean up after their beer pong game that happened last night. Sapnap, that little muffin, won of course. Damn college kids.

George groaned and rubbed at his temples. “We are doing something. I’m trying to get over this hangover by manifesting peace and quiet.”

“You know what I mean! No more drinking tonight, let’s just hang out. It’s snowing outside and theres a lake only a block away! Oh my god…” Bad gasped as he ran over to the glass door in the living room and threw it open.

“Holy fuck Bad close that shit. It’s so cold out there,” Sapnap said as he quickly grabbed the nearest blanket on the couch.

“Let’s make… Snowmen!!” Bad said excitedly. He began to try and form a ball of snow by haphazardly gathering as much in his arms as possible.

“Sapnap, go please Bad. He’s not gonna stop until someone joins him.” George said as he plopped the pillow on the couch over his eyes.

“Why can’t Dream do it? Where is he by the way?” Sapnap said as he put on his fuzzy socks.

“Passed out in our room,” George responded.

“Come onnnn Sappy!!! Help me make a snowman!!” Bad said sitting in his pile of snow now.

“Okay, geeze I’ll be out in a second.” As Nick was making his way over to his shoes at the front, he realized something. “Bad! You idiot! You’re not wearing gloves are you?”

“No…” Bad looked away guilty.

“You’re big dumb. I’m gonna go get them.” As Nick came back after retreating the two pairs of gloves, Bad had thrown a snowball directly at his face.

“BAD YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU THROW THAT I’M NOT EVEN OUTSIDE YET,” Nick screamed as he quickly put on the gloves to get his revenge. He ran out the door, and before making the fastest snowball he’s ever made in his life, he thew Bad’s gloves over to him. “Prepare to eat snow, fiend!” Nick yelled as he threw his snowball at Bad. Bad, almost straight out of a movie, dodged to the side and the snowball flew right past him.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to hit me!” Bad teased as he ran behind a tree for cover.

“You know, if this was Minecraft, you’d be so dead right now,” Nick said as he formed another snowball.

Bad giggled as he began to make more snowballs. “Ya, well who just got hit, you muffinhead?”

Before Bad even realized anything had happened, Nick had snuck up to the tree Bad was hiding behind and shoved a snowball in his face. “YOU!” Nick screamed before quickly ducking away from the onslaught of snowballs being vigorously thrown at him.

“SAPNAP GET BACK HERE!” Bad yelled as he chased down the younger boy, who was just laughing while dodging and weaving around the trees.

Having played sports his entire life, Nick’s stamina outmatched everyone in the Dream Team by a long shot, and it showed by how long he was able to run from Bad. “TRY AND CATCH ME LOSER.”

From inside the cabin, George plucked the pillow off of his face to see what all the noise was about and chuckled at the sight. Bad had caught up to Nick and had tackled him to the snow and was plummeting snow onto his face while maniacally laughing.

* * *

As Bad was in the kitchen preparing them all hot chocolates, the other three were yelling while playing Mario Kart.

“GET BACK HERE GEORGE!!!” Dream yelled as George passed him for first place.

“DREAM GET THE FUCK BACK HERE” Nick screaming as he shifted his entire body in the direction he was turning, trying to take a shortcut to cut Dream off. Unfortunately, he only landed next to him. Sapnap turned his controller to the left while violently holding down the left arrow button to try and bump Dream off the map. “DREAM WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING FAT JUST GET OFF THE MAP ALREADY,” Sapnap yelled as he kept bumping against Dream’s kart.

“BYE LOSERS,” George exclaimed as he passed the finish line. “HAHA I WON!! LOOOOSSSERRRSS!! I WON,” George sang as put down his controller to do a little dance. “How does it feel to be a LOOSSERRR??” George said as he went in front of the other two, who were still focused on the game. George whipped his head around to look at the screen, and to his horror, he had only completed two out of the three laps. ‘OH FUCK,” George cursed as he quickly picked up his controller. Unfortunately, George’s little premature victory dance had cost him his fist place position, and he was now in 5th place. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME????!!!”

Clay and Nick were laughing while still battling for who would win the race.

“Come onnn, Come ONNN, COME ONN,” Dream screamed while leaning forward to try and go faster.

Bad watched them from the kitchen, laughing at their antics. He watched as Dream and Sapnap were both leaning forward with furrowed brows to try and go faster. For some reason, every time you play Mario Kart, it’s a just a rule that leaning in the direction you want to go helps.

As Dream crossed into first place, he got up started pumping his fists in the air. “YEAH! THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!” Sapnap groaned and put his head in his hands in defeat. “Ughhh, I can’t believe how close I was!”

Bad made his way into the living room with all of their drinks. “Here you go! Now George you have to get the stuff for smores ready since you came in last! Prepare to get beat, Dream!” Bad said as he sat down to grab George’s controller.

George sighed and got up defeated to try and find the food they had brought.

* * *

As they were sitting by the campfire and laughing, Nick walked over next to Bad to their food box and grabbed a cold Coors Light. He grabbed an extra one and held it in front of Bad. “You want one?” Nick offered Bad.

“Ohhh yes please!” Bad said as he grabbed it and cracked it open with the satisfying fizz bubbling out just a bit. He took a big chug of the beer before gagging and making a face. “This coke tastes terrible!” Bad said as he scrunched up his face.

Nick let out a big laugh, “You thought this was coke??!! Oh my god guys, Bad thought this was Coke!” Nick exclaimed as he held the can in front of the other two boys. They took one look at the can and laughed with Nick.

“Hey! The can looks exactly like Coke Light!! This isn’t my fault! It’s dark out here too, so I couldn’t read it well!” Bad said blushing.

“Coke Light isn’t even a thing! How can you get them confused?!” Nick cried as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

“Yes it is! Look it up!” Bad said defensively.

“It is not! I’ve literally never heard of it!” Nick said, looking at the other two boys for support.

“Actually Sapnap, I’m pretty sure it is a thing,” Clay said as he inspected the can.

“Don’t ask me,” George replied while walking over to grab one for himself.

“Oh my god, just look it up you muffinhead, it’s a real thing,” Bad exclaimed.

Nick pulled out his phone and began to google Coke Light, and sure enough, it did indeed exist.

“HAH I TOLD YOU SO! YOU JUST GOT MUFFINED!” Bad laughed out. “See, they look exactly the same, how was I supposed to know the difference in this dark!”

Sapnap put his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah, okay, whatever you were right.”

Dream picked up the vodka from the snow behind him and started pouring shots for everyone. “Okay, I have decided I don’t want to be sober for the rest of tonight, so let’s drink to… I don’t know.. Friendship!” He decided as he passed around the shots. They all chugged down the shot and chased it with their drink of choice.

* * *

“My head feels blurry,” Bad giggled as he chugged down his fourth shot of vodka. Dream and George were already making their way back inside because they were getting drowsy and cold, but Nick stayed as he downed his next shot. Bad lost track of how many shots the college boy had taken, as he was too concerned with regulating how many he was drinking himself. Bad was known to be a lightweight, and he was a very giggly and needy drunk, so he always tried to drink to the point of tipsy, but never drunk. Looks like he miscalculated today, because his head felt heavy as the world swirled around him. He was struggling to walk straight, but somehow he was able to make it to the their food box to grab the materials to make another smore.

“Grab me some, Bad. I’m feeling quite peckish,” Sapnap imitated in a British accent, causing Bad to giggle. Nick returned to the seat next to Bad and plopped down in the snow behind the log. “Fuck, I’m burning up.”

Bad looked down at Sapnap, and decided screw it, and plopped down next to him too. Nick turned his head to look over at Bad. Bad was just staring up at the sky, and Nick couldn’t help but notice how Bad looked up at the stars with such genuine interest.

“What are you thinking about,” Nick asked as he looked up into the clear night sky.

“Nothing,” Bad smiled. “Sometimes… you don’t need to think… you just need to look.” Nick silently agreed. Damn the sight here was so beautiful. Being up in the mountains, there was almost no light pollution, and all the stars shone beautifully. He’d love to take Rose here some day. The alcohol was starting to get to Nick as he smiled thinking of how romantic it would be here with her.

Looking into the vast nothingness always grounded Bad. It reminded him how problems he thinks are life ruining now, mean nothing in the grand scheme of things, and that it certainly meant nothing to this unrelenting universe. Bad turned his head to glance at Nick who had his eyes closed and was smiling. “So what are _you_ thinking about,” Bad asked, curious.

“My girlfriend. She’s really the best. I wish she was here with me,” Nick said as he lifted his arms to rest behind his head.

Bad nodded with his eyes close. "How would you have spent this time with her?"

“Hmm, I’d probably hold her hand,” Nick said as he closed his eyes. “Then we’d just talk for hours under the stars. I’d ask her to tell me more of her stories, and she’d as me to tell mine.” Bad honestly was kind of shocked at how adorable Sapnap was being. He fully expected him to say something like, “and then we’d make love all night long under the stars.”

“That’s really cute, Sapnap. She must be really lucky to have someone like you,” Bad said wholeheartedly, and genuinely happy to see his friend shining so bright while talking about his girlfriend.

“Yeah, it’s just that… I don’t know how to say this without sounding like an asshole but…” Bad turned his head to look at Nick as he tried to elaborate. “It’s just that… so we have an open relationship because Rose is polyamorous, but I’m not… and I don’t know. I get jealous sometimes. She’s so beautiful and she can get any girl or any guy to want her, but I just… can’t? And I get jealous that it’s so easy for my own girlfriend to get anyone, but I doubt myself everyday that I was able to be with someone as great as her. I’m blabbering,” Nick said as he made a motion to sit up, but Bad grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

“No, I understand,” Bad slurred as he made eye contact with Sapnap. “Your self worth doesn’t depend on how many people want you.” Bad was starting to sober up a bit, and decided to take another swig of the beer next to him. “And Rose is in a relationship with you because she really loves you. If you really feel uncomfortable with her being with other people, I’d just talk to her about it.”

They talked for an hour or so before Bad started to unconsciously shiver. “Hey Bad, let’s head back inside, you’re shivering,” Nick said as he got up.

“I don’t wanna! I’m not even cold. I wanna stargaze some more!” Bad stubbornly said as he stared up at the sky.

Nick looked up at the sky and back down at Bad. “Bad, there’s literally no stars! They’re all covered by clouds!” Nick said laughing.

Huh, for some reason, Bad could have sworn that there was a clear night sky a second ago. “I can imagine them,” Bad said breathlessly smiling to himself. “Come on, let’s go you old drunk,” Nick said as he bent down and slipped his arm under Bad’s knees and his other under his arm. Nick couldn’t be happier in that moment that he weight lifted every week to train for football.

“I’m not that old!” Bad pouted as Nick began to carry Bad back into the house.

“Older than me,” Nick chuckled to himself.

“Sapnap are you panting right now?? Are you calling me fat??” Bad giggled out.

Sapnap laughed, “Shut up, Bad.” Nick paused a bit before he smiled, "Thanks a lot for listening to me Bad, I know we always pick on you and stuff, but you really are one of my best friends."

Bad was a bit taken aback at how honest and sincere Sapnap was being. "Sapnap, it's not just the drinks saying this, because I'd tell you this sober too, but I'm really glad we were able to talk today. I always have a lot of fun talking to you, and I really care about you. I don't want you to only tell me your problems when we're drunk though... We're friends. Come talk to me if you ever need help," Bad slurred as he watched Nick nod.

"I will," Nick responded as he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This chapter is heavily inspired by a night I spent over at a hangout with a group of friends.


End file.
